goldenthroatsfandomcom-20200214-history
I’m Sorry I Haven’t a Clue (Series One)
The first series of I'm Sorry I Haven't a Clue was broadcast in 1972. Cast Singing cast (regular) *Graeme Garden *Tim Brooke-Taylor *Barry Cryer *Willie Rushton Singing cast (recurring/guest) *Jo Kendall *John Cleese *Bill Oddie Non-singing cast *Humphrey Lyttelton – Chairman Episodes Episode One *"Three Blind Mice" (to the tune of "Ol' Man River") - Graeme and Jo *"Sing a Song of Sixpence" (to the tune of "These Foolish Things") - Tim and Bill *"The Cucumber Calypso" - Graeme and Jo *"The Armadillo Calypso" - Tim and Bill Episode Two *"The Motor Show Blues" - Graeme and Jo *"The Englebert Humperdinck Blues" - Tim and Bill *"The Banana Boat Calypso" - Tim and Bill *"The Pair of Oranges Calypso" - Graeme and Jo Episode Three *"The Teeth Calypso" - Tim and Bill *"The Traffic Warden Calypso" - Graeme and Jo *"Pick-Up/Carry On Song Medley #1" - All *"Pick-Up/Carry On Song Medley #2" - All *"Pick-Up/Carry On Song Medley #3" - All *"June is Bustin' Out All Over" - Tim and Bill *"Rock Around the Clock" - Graeme and Jo Episode Four *"All I Want for Christmas (Is My Two Front Teeth)" (to the tune of "Men of Harley") - Graeme and John *"Yes, We Have No Bananas" (to the tune of "I Left My Heart in San Francisco") - Tim and Bill *"Give Me the Moonlight" - Tim and Bill *"Will You Stop Your Tickling Jock" - Graeme and John Episode Five *"Pick-Up/Carry On Song Medley #1" - All *"Pick-Up/Carry On Song Medley #2" - All *"Any Old Iron" (to the tune of "Some Enchanted Evening") - Graeme and John *"Who's Your Lady Friend?" - Graeme and John *"I Belong to Glasgow" - Tim and Bill Episode Six *"How Much is That Doggie in The Window? " (to the tune of "The Entry of the Gladiators") - Graeme and John *"Zippa-Di-Doo-Dah" - (to the tune of "Jerusalem") - Tim and Bill *"The Wife Swapping Calypso" - Tim and Bill *"The Come Dancing Calypso" - Graeme and John *"The Olympics Calypso" - Graeme and John *"Pick-Up/Carry On Song Medley #1" - All Episode Seven *"She Stoops to Conquer (opera)" - Graeme and John *"The Importance of Being Earnest (opera)" - Tim and Bill *The Basin Street Calypso" - Graeme and John *The Mother-in-Law Calypso" - Tim and Bill *"The Brain Surgery Calypso" - Graeme and John *"The Boat Race Calypso" - Tim and Bill *"Show Me the Way to Go Home" - Graeme and John *"The Woodpecker Song" - Tim and Bill Episode Eight *"The Loch Ness Monster Calypso" - Tim and Bill *"The Snowdon Aviary Calypso" - Graeme and Jo *"My Old Man's a Dustman" (to the tune of "Your Young Girl's a Ballerina") - Jo *"Hey, Big Spender" (to the tune of "Old Miser") - Tim *"The Girl From Ipanema" (to the tune of "The Boy from Newport Pagnell") - Graeme *"When the Red Red Robin" (to the tune of "the Conservative Aardvark") - Bill *"The Merchant of Venice" - Tim and Bill *"Rookery Nook" - Graeme and Jo *"Pick-Up/Carry On Song Medley #1 - All Pick-Up/Carry On Song Medley #2 - All Episode Nine *"The Des O'Connor Blues" - Tim and Bill *The Strikes Blues" - Graeme and Jo *"Grey's Eulogy" (to the tune of the "Darktown Strutter's Ball") - Graeme *"The Daffodils" (to the tune of "Somewhere Over the Rainbow") - Bill *"Blow Blow, Thou Winter Wind" (to the tune of "If You Were the Only Girl in the World") - Jo *"Tyger, Tyger" (to the tune of "Around the World") - Tim *"Pick-Up/Carry On Song Medley #1" - All *"Pick-Up/Carry On Song Medley #2" - All Episode Ten *"Gilly Gilly Ossenfether Katzeneller Boden by the Sea" - Tim and Bill *"Do-Re-Mi" - Graeme and John *"The Christmas Pudding Calypso" - Graeme and John *"The Show Jumping Calypso" - Tim and Bill *"Pick-Up/Carry On Song Medley #1" - All *"Pick-Up/Carry On Song Medley #2" - All Episode Eleven *Roses Are Blooming in Picardy - Graeme and John *When I'm Sixty-Four - Tim and Bill *Pick-Up/Carry On Song Medley #1 - All *Pick-Up/Carry On Song Medley #2 - All *Lady Godiva Blues - Graeme and John *The Napoleon Blues - Tim and Bill *The Rubber Dinghy Blues - Graeme and John Episode Twelve *"When I'm Sixty-Four" - Graeme and Jo *"Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer" - Tim and John Episode Thirteen *We All Live in a Yellow Submarine (to the tune of Wanderin' Star) - Graeme and Jo *Things Ain't What They Used to Be (to the tune of Oh Mine Papa) - Tim and John *The Crufts Calypso - Tim and John *The Entente Cordial Calypso - Graeme and Jo Category:Series of I'm Sorry I Haven't a Clue